


A Warm Summer Sunday

by xsunny



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audemayer, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Horstebert, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsunny/pseuds/xsunny
Summary: A warm Summer Sunday.
Relationships: Horstmayer/Audebert, Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrested breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> * No disrespect to any country or person is intended. 
> 
> * If any of the tags or subjects may trigger you or make you feel uncomfortable, please, be safe and don't read this story. 
> 
> This story was written for the prompt "glasses" (guess who suggested it :evil grin:). It was supposed to be under 1000 words, but they wanted to have some fun, and who am I to deny them, hehe.

_Summer of 1919._

The sun coming from the open window wakes Camille up, and the prospect of a beautiful Sunday with warm weather makes him smile.

He goes to the kitchen following the delicious smell of brewed coffee and freshly baked bread. 

"_Bon jour, mon ami_."

He is answered by a murmured '_Uh-hum_' from the unperturbed figure reading the newspaper at the other side of the table. Trust Karl Horstmayer to look regal and composed wearing nothing but pajamas and his reading glasses.

This sends a surge of affection through Camille, and he can't resist circling around Horstmayer and playfully grabbing the newspaper from his unsuspecting hands to get his attention. As Karl starts to protest, Camille embraces him from behind the chair and kisses the top of his head.

"Confiscated."

"Camille..." Karl says affectionately irritated, which only makes him more endearing to the French Commandant. 

"I signed the papers..." Camille says as he walks to the other side of the table and sits down, ostensibly opening and straightening the newspaper in front of his friend, lover, _prisoner_… and husband, as both consider the papers Camille had to sign to release the German Captain into his custody a wedding certificate of sorts.

"They did not cover robbing me of my newspaper, you, you… _poilu_."

"_Boche_."

As they fall into the old familiar banther, Karl stands up and calmly walks to where Camille is sat pretending to read. Both could not hold their smiles as Karl massages Camille's shoulders...

Camille almost falls into temptation and relax, but he knows the man is cunning, so he holds the newspaper more firmly when one of the hands leaves his shoulder, waiting for the strike…

When it doesn’t come, he turns his head in Karl's direction just in time to see him taking his glasses off, eyes closed and a playfully defeated expression on his face. 

"I surrender, _Herr Kommandant_," he says as he carefully put them on Camille, taking care not to tangle them in his hair. "You can have both of them." 

Camille smirks, glad he won the battle. 

"Since you have your hands free now, you could pour me some coffee, _Hauptmann Horstmayer_," he suggests in a mocking tone.

Karl scoffs but complies, also preparing the bread with the exact amount of butter and cheese Camille likes. 

"You know, when you signed those papers, I didn't know what I was getting into..." Karl says. "But I guess you didn't know either... Having you being responsible for my custody, allowing me to be here with you, going against your compatriots' will… Treating me as your equal since day one. You took a great risk, _mon bien-aimé_."

"Uh-hum" Camille mimics his previous answer, but pays close attention from behind the curtain of the newspaper.

"What I'm trying to say..." Karl stops, starts again, smiles. "I've never been so happy in all my life, and that's because of you." 

Camille hears attentively, and can feel the wonder and reverence on his lover's tone. They surely have come so far, from enemies, to friends, to lovers, all in the span of a few years, a war, a truce and a commitment to take care of the prisoner while on French soil.

"Thank you." Karl says, meaning it. 

At that, Camille can't resist anymore. He lets go of the newspaper and goes to his man, embracing him and initiating a passionate and reciprocated kiss. Soon their hands are touching each other, coffee and bread and newspaper forgotten, the glasses now askew on Camille's face. 

“The best decision of my life,” Camille says, and they kiss again.


	2. Arrested prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille's prisoner must be taught a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags - it's all consensual roleplay, but please don't read it if it's triggering to you or makes you feel uncomfortable. ;)

When they stop kissing to breathe, smiling and breathless, Karl takes the opportunity to quickly get the newspaper and run towards their bedroom, Camille playfully chasing him throughout the house. 

"When I get my hands on you, you _verdammt boche_..."

He finds Karl on their bed, his back resting on the headboard and a pink hue on his cheeks from the exertion.

"What will you do, _Commandant Audebert_, send me back?" Karl lets go of the newspaper and it falls to the floor.

“Not sending you back so soon - but misbehaved prisoners do need to be taught a lesson.”

Karl pretends to be chastised, an image that is ruined by the devilish smile playing on his lips. “What if you encounter resistance… _sir_?” 

Camille unwraps his robe, making a show of testing the strength of the rope that tied it in place with both hands. Karl follows every movement with rapt fascination.

"Some restraining will be needed, then." Camille says dangerously, following with his most authoritative voice, “Hands.”

Karl gingerly presents his wrists, head low, the picture of a defeated man. Camille feels his hungry eyes on his erection, barely hidden by his baggy sleeping pants. 

“Please, _Commandant Audebert_ \- please, don’t hurt me…” 

Camille sees his lover is hard too, their play never ceasing to arouse them both. He makes quick work of tying Karl’s wrists together and then to the sturdy frame of their bed. He opens one by one the buttons on Karl’s pajamas shirt starting on his neck and going down, letting his hands touch and caress the expanse of his chest and stomach with a mixture of dominance and arousal.

When his hands reach the string tying the pajamas bottom, Karl starts to try to break free, pulling at his bound wrists with enough force to make it appear real.

“You can’t do it, this is wrong! Let go of me!” 

Camille looks his lover directly in the eyes to check if all is well before he proceeds. He receives a curt nod - their silent agreement that they can continue, and should he need to stop, Karl will say their chosen word at any moment.

He resumes his playing. 

“You know what?” Camille says as he pulls Karl’s pajama bottoms out of his legs, Karl helping him out by elevating his bottom. “You will not be taken this way. No, no…” He _tsks_, passing his hands on the bound man’s inner thighs suggestively. "Your punishment will be dealt with no touching _it_." He says as he deliberately caresses around the straining cock in front of him.

“Please, _Commandant_…” Karl begs and it’s both roleplay and real begging for more contact.

“Turn around. That’s an order.” 

Karl shudders, but starts to comply. With his hands bound, he needs some help from Camille. As soon as he is belly down, he starts to try to break free again, careful not to use too much force and risk breaking their bed.

Camille slaps him on the butt with the perfect amount of force. Karls groans, and he slaps him again.

“Enough of this. Stay quiet or it will be worse for you.” 

Karl goes quiet, and Camille takes the opportunity to get rid of his robe and pants, forcing the bound man’s legs apart by kneeling above his lover’s body. He starts to lay over him, his erection pressing at Karl’s entrance as he takes his time lavishing his lover’s back and neck with kisses and small bites, pushing the pajamas top out of the way. 

“You have to understand, _mon petit soldat_, that you are here to serve me.” He can feel Karl taking a deep breath. “And right now you will serve me by being fucked like the good and docile prisoner you are.”

“Please, sir, I will be good - please...” Karl tries his best not to show the delight in his voice.

“Yes, you are going to be good,” Camille says while reaching with his arm and retrieving the bottle of oil from the nearby nightstand. He applies a good amount on his fingers, coating them and then his cock.

Karl feels the movements in his lower back, the fingers caressing the cleft of his ass, and resumes trying to break free in earnest, his legs trying to dislodge Camille. When he feels a finger start to breach him, he tenses in anticipation, clenching his muscles to add to their play.

“Relax now, it will only take a few moments until it feels better,” Camille says as he pushes the finger in slowly. When the finger is completely buried, he allows some time to Karl adjust before he starts fucking him with it. 

Karl keeps their play by muttering ‘please’ and sluggishly trying to escape. 

Camille keeps telling him it will be over soon, that he needs to be brave and a good soldier.

Soon a second finger is added to the first, and by them both are sweating and gasping. When a third one is added, Camille holds them buried deep inside while he asks, “Tell me, prisoner, will you behave from now on?”

Karl takes a moment to decide, and Camille forces his fingers deeper, making him gasp.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, I will.” That earns him a forceful slap on his butttocks, which he follows with a chastised and murmured, “sir.”

“Will you ever steal my newspaper again?”

“No, sir.” This time it comes at once.

“Good, good.” Camille removes his fingers and it arouses him even more that his lover tries to follow his hand with his body.

He coats his cock once again with oil, and guides it to the reddened entrance.

“Relax now, _prisonnier_. It will go easier on you if you relax.”

Karl whimpers in fake pain and humiliation as he is entered inch by inch by Camille. He makes it as if to free himself, adding the perfect amount of struggle to make it more difficult and rewarding to his lover.

When Camille is fully sheathed inside, he lays all his weight over the bound man, licking every place he can reach while giving time for him to adjust.

Karl feels the pressure around and inside him, no place to escape and at the mercy of his ‘captor’. He moanslasciviously, half expecting the slap that surely comes.

Then Camille starts to pull out, hands holding his waist to keep him in place as he shoves deep inside again. This time Camille waits less time before he is pulling out again, and soon Karl is being fucked thoroughly and forcefully, both forgetting about their play. 

“Camille…” Karl says as he is reaching completion.

“I know, my love.” Camille kisses his back, murmuring reassurances while he comes, and that ignites his own orgasm. He thrusts a few more times before he rests his weight over Karl. 

As they lay expent, Camille still inside, Karl says in a low voice, “Thank you - thank you for believing I was worth the risk.”

Camille feels his eyes water. He rolls to his side and carefully starts to untie Karl’s wrists. “You are worth much more, _mon Liebe_. Much more.”

They both say "I love you" on the other's native tongue at the same time, and smile.

As they lay on their sides facing each other, they are in peace. Soon they are asleep again, and it will be still a warm Sunday morning when they wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can hardly wait to read the other stories on this prompt... :prepares popcorn:


End file.
